Tears Of Fate
by Cimorene-Kitty
Summary: This is a rewriteredo of my first story Fate's Humor. If you have read that one I would like if you would read and review this one to see if it is a better story.


****

Tears of Fate

Cimorene_Kitty

Prologue

__

AN: Hi, everyone. This is a re-write of my first fanfic Fate's Humor. Elements will be the same in most parts but I am attempting to let this story flow more evenly. So, yeah…For first timers this is a story that takes place in Future Trunks' timeline. It revolves mostly around Gohan and sometimes around Trunks. Yes there are made up characters and made up situations, but please don't judge a story by that. There are plenty of wonderful stories that put characters in different situations than normal and this one (hopefully) is no different. Oh yeah, I tend to use music in my story a lot, I hope it doesn't offend anyone and if it does, oh well. So I'll see you at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! J 

"Goku! Gohan! Oh where are those boys!" ChiChi yelled into the forest. Icarus came up right to her face. "AHHHH!"  
"Oh Mom…Icarus was just playing." Gohan laughed. 

"Lighten up Chi." Goku laughed.

"Oh sure Goku, Lighten up you say! That THING just scared me half to death! And I have been calling you and Gohan for almost 10 minutes!" ChiChi scolded.

"We were training Mom." Gohan said.

"I knew what you were doing. I remember that deal that I made with your father. Monday through Saturday you study and Sunday you can be with your father all day without studying. I think it was a wise decision on my part because you seem more focused now." ChiChi glowed. Her eyes were all sparkly and suddenly she heard a thump.

"DAD!" Gohan yelled. Goku had fallen behind them.

"GOKU!!!" ChiChi screamed.

"I am sorry Mrs. Son. But your husband's condition is very severe. This new virus emerged and it attacks the heart relentlessly until it falters. There is no treatment, nothing I can offer you." The doctor said. 

"What?" ChiChi said. She starting screaming incoherently and Gohan left. He needed time to think, regroup and accept the fate set before him. He eventually, somehow made it to Capsule Corp and fell on the front steps.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked. "VEGETA!" 

"Confound it, woman. If it isn't the brat it's you interrupting my training. It's a wonder I put up with it. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and all I am to you is a slave." Vegeta grumbled.

"Vegeta please…there's something terribly wrong." Bulma said. He stopped. She didn't even attempt to argue back. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look." Bulma said. Gohan was looking awful. Pale and sullen, he looked like death. "Gohan?"

"My dad…he's sick." Gohan said.

"Goku? He has never been sick before." Bulma said, quizzically. 

"Saiyans are resistant to most illnesses that plague the human race." Vegeta said. "Come boy, we will go to your father. Kakarot may not know any healing methods, but I do."

"Hey wait! I am coming too!" Bulma said. "Oh wait! TRUNKS!" Bulma loved to carry Trunks around. 

"I have to tell Krillin…and Piccolo…" Gohan said. 

"Come on Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"What?" He asked.

"Carry me please?" Bulma asked.

"Fine!" He yelled. Trunks squealed the entire time.

"Hey Gohan…what are you doing here? Where's Goku?" Krillin asked.

"He's sick……." Gohan said, he then rushed off to find Piccolo. Unfortunately, Piccolo had sensed it and already on his way. Gohan stopped looking and just pondered. A few hours later he went rushing back to his house and to his dismay, Goku died that instant…The rest, they say is history.

A year Later and far away…

"Do I really have to stay home?" Gabrielle pouted.

"Starlight, you have a bad ear infection. You are off-balanced and a gymnast can't afford to be off-balanced" Rachel said. "Besides, it is only a practice session, and Angel needs more practice on the uneven bars, Starlight."

"But…" Gabrielle said.

"No buts, Gabrielle Lenore Yamato." Rachel said.

"Get better, Gabrielle." Angelina said to her twin sister.

"I will." Gabrielle said.

"Everyone will miss you." Rachel said, hugging her daughter. 

"Bye Mom." Gabrielle said.

"Good Luck, Angel." Tomas said. "Bye, Ray of Light. Be safe."

"Always are, Touch of the stars." Rachel said. They kissed for the final time…

"Mr. Yamato. There is someone at the door for you." Melissa, the main matron of the house said.

"Yes?" Tomas asked.

"Mr. Yamato…your wife and daughter have been involved in an accident." The police officer said.

"Daddy?" Gabrielle asked, wary of the man standing before her father. 

"Gabrielle…go wake Scottie and Diana. Tell Joanna to get Diana dressed." Tomas told his daughter.

"Where are we going?" Gabrielle asked.

"Don't ask questions Gabrielle! Do It Now!" Tomas said. He never yelled at his children. Twelve-year old Gabrielle Yamato ran crying to the children's maid, Joanna.

"What is it, Miss Gabrielle?" Joanna asked.

"Daddy…he…yelled…at…me." Gabrielle sniffed while crying.

"Oh, Starlight…he didn't mean it…he's just busy." Joanna said.

"He said to get Scottie and Diana dressed." Gabrielle said.

"Okay…I'll do Diana and you do Scottie, okay?" Joanna asked.

"Sure." Gabrielle said. They got the younger children, Scott Patrick Yamato who was 6 years old and Diana Aidiana Yamato who was a week old. 

"Come on, DiDi." Joanna cooed.

"Come on, Gabrielle. Grab your coat. We are leaving." Tomas said.

"Daddy where are we going?" Gabrielle asked.

"Somewhere…Damn it, Gabrielle, stop asking questions!" He yelled again. 

"Why don't you like me anymore?" Gabrielle cried.

"Oh Starlight…I am worried right now…Your mom and Angelina were in a terrible car accident. We are going to the hospital." Tomas said.

"They should remember Momma then. She was just there a week ago." Scottie said, not grasping the situation.

"Yeah." Tomas choked out a laugh. He looked in the rearview mirror at his tiny baby daughter. He had to smile when he remembered her birthday. He was overjoyed and his wife, the beautiful Rachel Linese Rindoa Yamato, Princess of Rindoa. He knew of her royalty but they agreed to keep it from their children, to help shield them from the press. 

"Hello…how may I help you, Mr. Yamato?" The friendly nurse, Tara, who assisted them no more than a week ago, asked. " How is the cutie?"

"Diana? She's asleep…Rachel and my daughter, Angelina were in an accident…so you know where they are?" Tomas asked.

"Isn't that Angelina standing next to you?" Tara asked.

"No…this is her twin sister, Gabrielle." Tomas said.

"They are in Room 568 and 905. Angelina is in the latter." Tara said. "I hope they are all right."

"So does everyone!" Trinina, Rachel's mother and Queen of Rindoa. 

"Your Royal Highness!" Tara said. Tara came from Rindoa originally and now currently lived in West City.

"Ah…Tara Kelsey Trobonin…daughter of Robere and Analise Trobonin, how are you doing?" Trinina asked.

"Fine , my lady…Princess Rachel and the child were in a terrible accident. Rachel lost a lot of blood and Angelina had trauma to the head…it doesn't look good, my Queen." Tara said sadly.

"Lead me to my wife!" Tomas said.

"Yes sir." Tara said, getting up. They slowly walked through the corridors. "No one under 10 is allowed."

"Diana and Scott are coming too." Tomas said. 

"Yes sir…for your family I shall make an exception." Tara said. "We have arrived." 

"MOMMA!" Scottie ran up to Rachel's bedside. 

"Scottie…my Starlight…my baby…Touch of the stars…I love you all…How is Angel…" Rachel coughed out.

"We haven't checked yet…Your mother and brother are here. Your father is on the way and Rochelle is on vacation with Ignacio and Anastasia is coming with your father." Tomas said.

"Rachel!" Palor, her younger brother said.

"Uncle Pally!" Gabrielle said, running into his arms.

"Star shine." Palor said.

"They say Mom won't make it." Gabrielle said. 

"She's always been a rebel, Star shine." Palor said.

"But I have a terrible feeling, Uncle Pally…" Gabrielle said, she cried some more.

"Let's go see Angel, Star shine." Palor said. 

"Okay." Gabrielle said.

"Hey Gabrielle!" Angelina said.

"ANGELINA!" Gabrielle ran up and hugged her.

"Hey sister…"Angelina said. "Could you let me go?"

"No! I am never letting you again!" Gabrielle yelled.

"Okay…You are so psycho my sis." Angelina said. "Hey Uncle Pal." 

"Hey Angel…How are you feeling?" Palor asked.

"Okay. Kinda woozy." Angelina said.

"Miss Yamato! How many times do I have to tell you to be in bed?" The nurse asked.

"Sorry Becky." Angelina said. "Come meet my roommate. Her name is Talia, she's really nice!"

"Angel, you make friends with the flies on the wall." Gabrielle said. 

"I most certainly do not! Flies carry disease." Angelina said.

"Always the optimist." Gabrielle laughed. "Sunshine and daisies all around." 

"Make sure the daisies are white." Angelina laughed.

"So how are you?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Kinda light headed…A little woozy but okay I think." Angelina said.

"Good…Mom is okay…I think. Daddy wouldn't say." Gabrielle said. 

"Come on, Star shine…let's leave Angel here to sleep." Palor said.

"Okay…" Gabrielle said.

"Bye Gabrielle!" Angelina said. It would be the last time that Gabrielle would see her sister alive.

"You hold Diana." Gabrielle told her uncle.

"You." Palor said.

"YOU!" Gabrielle yelled.

"Palor! Don't yell…Gabrielle dearest, it isn't proper for you to yell in such a place." Trinina said.

"Yes, Grandmama." Gabrielle said. The Yamato children spent the night in the hospital on waiting room chairs.

When they woke up the next morning they went from a family of six to a family of four.

****

Shrouded in despair, both have lost much. But through the darkness a light, barely visible, glistens through.

A/N: So do you like the Prologue? Is it better than the original? Please feel free to state what you think. I got through with no song. Amazed? I am. Well don't expect a regular schedule of updating…because I really don't have the time although I wish I did. Well see you soon.

Cimorene-Kitty 


End file.
